jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Darth
Theorie ich hab dazu ne theorie und zwar kanns nicht sein das nur die den titel darth tragen die den weg von einem Sith-Lord eingeschlagen sind weil es gibt ja auch sith-killer oder nicht? Jango 13:41, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Ja, das klingt logisch.--JourneyP. 12:12, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja schon aber nicht alle Sith nehmen den Namen Darth an! Beispiels weise Exar Kun! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:50, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Im Artikel steht, Revan sei der erste mit dem Titel Darth gewesen. Als Revan wirkte, war der gute Exar aber schon gute 40 Jahre tot. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so ganz glauben kann, dass es nicht schon vor Revan diesen Titel gab, da Kreia vielleicht schon ein oder zwei Jahre vor Revan zur dunklen Seite überlief und gleich den Titel Traya bekam, aber für mich ist es klar, dass dieser Titel in den 40 Jahren zwischen Kuns Tod und Revans Wirken entstand. Danach gabs noch die tolle Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, in der der Titel allerdings abgeschafft wurde, aber seitdem sind mir eigentlich keine Sith ohne den Titel Darth bekannt. Außerdem kann es ja sein, dass einige, die wir als Sith deklarieren, eigentlich nur dunkle Jedi sind und den Titel daher nicht verdient haben --Q. G. Jinn 22:01, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Du hast aber die Liste gesehen, auf der die ganzen Darths stehen? Außerdem kommt das Wort aus dem Rakatanischen (Daritha) und Kreia ist erst nach Revans Verschwinden zu Darth Traya geworden - ob sie schon vorher ein Sith war, kann man allerdings nur vermuten - Nihilus und Sion sind schließlich auch aus den Mando-Kriegen hervorgegangen. Die Bruderschaft kam übrigens erst 3000 Jahre später und bis dahin gab es einige Darths, weil erst Kaan den Titel abgeschafft hat. Bane hat ihn allerdings sofort wieder eingeführt. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:34, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Joa, danach können sie ja ruhig Darth heißen, aber da es VOR Revan den Titel Darth einfach noch nicht gab (Hat er das Wort von den Rakata während seines Aufenthalts auf Rakata Prime kennen gelernt? Ich hab Kotor I noch nie gespielt), braucht man sich nicht wundern, dass Exar Kun, Marka Ragnos, Freedon Nadd und die ganzen anderen alten Sith, die vor ~4000 VSY lebten, braucht man sich nicht wundern, dass sie keinen Titel mit "Darth" haben, da es das Wort damals einfach noch nicht gab, jedenfalls nicht in dem Zusammenhang. Mehr wollte ich damit eigentlich gar nicht sagen. --Q. G. Jinn 20:31, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Was die Änderung an meinem Eintrag angeht: Ich habe die Quelle angegeben, und zwar den EGF. Aber seit wann muss hier jede einzelne Aussage belegt werden? Ich sehe nur selten solche Einzelnachweise. ::::Allerdings scheinen die Einzelnachweisfunktionen nicht ganz so zu funktionieren, wie es sein sollte. Ich will auf den EGF verlinken, das geht aber irgendwie nicht... ::::The Dark One 20:18, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Es hat noch der entsprechende Befehl am Ende des Artikels gefehlt, ich hab ihn jetzt eingefügt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:36, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Darth Pantz Habt ihr schon mal was von einem Darth Pantz gehört?? Ich also noch nie. Shaak ti 16:48, 13. Juli 2007 (CEST) Wo ist da ein Darth Pantz? --Asajj disku 18:22, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Irgend jemand hat mal einen Artikel über den geschrieben (ich weiss nicht ob es den gibt).Ich find es halt wichtig falls es ihn gebe das er in diesem Artikel erwähnt wird.Shaak ti 18:30, 13. Juli 2007 (CEST) Es gibt keinen Artikel über den ... wie kommst du denn auf den Namen ? :) --Asajj disku 18:32, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frag den Heiliger Klingone er oder jemand anders hat den Artikel gelöscht.Also mich interissiert das schon wenn es denn gebe.Ein unangemeldeter hat ihn geschrieben. .Shaak ti 18:36, 13. Juli 2007 (CEST) Wenn da mal ein Artikel mit dem Namen "Darth Pantz" existiert hat und er weg ist, dann war das bestimmt Vandalismus. Lasst euch doch nicht so aufs Korn nehmen Leute. Ich kann mir schon denken woher der Name kommt: Der hat bestimmt gedacht, das in der Jedipedia doch alle olle Pansen sind und daher der Name. E.B 18:38, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat mal wer im Jahre 138 NSY Fan-Fiction betrieben und den Fall des neuen Sithordens mit anschließender Gründung eines noch neueren Jediordens eingetragen, in die Ereignisse war irgendein Darth Pantz und ein Qui Gon Green verwickelt, während Cade Skywalker gar nichts mehr zu melden hatte... Pantz gibts also nicht. 91.3.214.117 18:44, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dachte ichs mir doch. Und wenn du ein jedipedianer bist, dann hast du vergessen, dich einzuloggen. ;-) E.B 18:48, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bin ich nicht, aber ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, einer zu werden^^ --91.3.214.117 18:54, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dann melde dich ruhig an. ;) --Asajj disku 18:55, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey Asajj nehm mal das small aus deiner sig, das sub machts doch schon kleiner ;) Krass das die IP noch nicht angemeldet ist und sowas weiß, alter du must ja schon lange hier rumgeistern ;) Freue mich wenn du dich anmeldest. Gru Boba 19:02, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber wer schreibt falsche Artikel in die jedipedia rein.Mich würde das schon interissien.Was hat er sich bloß gedacht einen darth Pantz zuerfinden und in ihr rein zu schreiben? Shaak ti 19:13, 13. Juli 2007 (CEST) Na jut, mir fällt zwar kein brauchbarer Name ein, aber so wird das wohl erstmal gehen... --Q. G. Jinn 22:29, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST), früher auch 91.3.214.117 ;-) Verwendung in Artikeln In den Richtlinien steht es dürfen keine Titel für personenartikel verwendet werden. Wieso wird der Titel Darth verwendet? Gruß A-11 15:14, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das ist teilweise strittig, aber Darth wird wohl bei einem Sith zu einem Teil des Namens und nicht nur zum Titel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:58, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Naja weil es heißt ja "Ab heute dürft ihr den Titel darth tragen. Deshalb hab ich mich gefragt. Gruß A-11 16:54, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Darth Marka Gab es den/die wirklich? Erinnert mich irgendwie an Marka Ragnos (vom Namen her) MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:19, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hat zumindest einen Eintrag in der WP: en:Darth Marka. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:58, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Schaut mal hier. Bild:;-).gif --Finwe Disku 16:02, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Seltsamm, dass es dann keine WL gab, wenn es hier diesen Artikel gibt... Aber wenn das nicht kanonisch ist, hat es im Artikel nichts zu suchen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:41, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Achso...die ist das.Die kommt in einem meiner Comics vor...Thx...MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:11, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Der erste Sith mit dem Titel Darth Nach Informationen aus dem Buch "Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga", weiß ich dass Darth Bane der erste Sith war mit Vornamen Darth. Was sagt ihr dazu? --Jedi 21:05, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hmmm... Darth Revan, Darth Malak, ich glaube nicht. Ausserdem ist Darth, wie im Artikel geschrieben, ein Titel und kein Vorname. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:21, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Bane war der erste Darth seit Kaans Gründung der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit. Er hat den Titel lediglich wiedererschaffen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:30, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::: Das ist wirklich verwirrend wenn man sich den Part von SW Ill. Chronik Der Kompletten Saga anschaut. Dort steht (wichtiges wird fett hervorgehoben): Er verpflichtet den Orden zur Geheimhaltung und lässt die Tradition '''wieder aufleben', dass seine Nachfolger den ehrenvollen Titel Darth führen dürfen.'' Ich fiel auch darauf herein^^ Das logische ist auch das Bane viiiiieeel später existierte als Revan. Allskla Jedi? Ich hoffe es wär geklärt bin draussen --Kaliba 01:00, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja natürlich ein Titel^^--Jedi 11:16, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::: In SW Sonderband 49 nennt sich Haazen bereits Darth Hayzen, das war kurz vor Revan und Malak, demnach wäre doch er der erste, oder? --78.51.104.34 00:08, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich persönlich vermute mitlerweile, dass der Darth-Titel ursprünglich von den Wahren Sith, die in KotOR II erwähnt werden und in TOR auftreten, stammt und Revan und Malak ihn von denen Übernommen haben. Zumnindest verwenden die den Darth-Titel, vermutlich für Mitglieder im Rat der Sith. Wie Darth Hayze/Haazen da rein passt, ist noch nicht ganz klar, aber evt. hatte der noch vor Revan Kontakt mit den Wahren Sith. Es ist aber noch nicht erwiesen, ob die Wahren Sith den Titel bereits vor dem Kontackt mit Revan verwendeten, oder ob die Lage nicht vieleicht umgekehrt war und sie den Titel von Revan übernahmen. Alternativ könnte der Titel natürlich auch von beiden unabhänig von einander eingeführt worden sein. Insgesammt sollten daher erst mal weitere Informationen bezüglich TOR abwarten. Bereits der nächste Timeline-Eintrag könnte eventuell hier weitere Einsichten liefern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:38, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Haazen hat nie einen Darth-Titel angenommen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:21, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Wenn man der WP glauben darf, hat er in Vindication den Namen Darth Hayze angenommen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:26, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) Also das Zitat lautet:"Und ich bin ebenso ... ... wenn ich einen Namen wie die alten Sith annehmen soll ... Darth Hayze, der die Schleier der Täuschung besiegt hat." Das Klingt meiner Meinung nach nicht so, als hätte er dies noch getan. Zumindest auf der Diskussionseite bei WP gibt es auch eine ähnliche Diskussion, bei der auch das englische Zitat genannt wird, welches dem deutschen auch wirklich entspricht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:39, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :So oder so, ihm ist auf jedem Fall der Titel des Darth bekannt, schlimmer noch, er bringt ihn mit noch älteren Sith in Verbindung. Es gab den Titel also defintiv schon vor Haazen, und damit vor Revan. Evt get er sogar bis in die Zeit vor Sadow zurück, auch wenn dieser den Titel eines Darth nie selbst trug, denn Sadow ist das letzte bekannte Bindeglied ziwschen den Wahren Sith und den Sith im bekannten Teil der Galaxis vor Revan. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:19, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::: JA, der Titel "Darth" wurde weit vor Revan bereits genutzt! „Exar Kun, deinetwegen werden die Sith niemals aussterben. Du hast dir mit Recht den Titel Dunkler Lord der Sith verdient!“ — Marka Ragnos. bei der Begegnung Ulics und Exars mit Ragnos, bei der Ragnos Kun den Titel "Darth lord of the stith" gibt! Woraus hervorgeht, dass es 40 Jahre vor Revan bereits als etwas seltenes und besonderes galt, den Titel "Darth" zu bekommen. - Gruss Ex Darth? Belia Darzu Trägt Belia Darzu eingentlich den Titel Darth? Wenn ja, sollte sie doch auch mit dem Titel hier aufgelistet sein, wenn nicht, muss sie aus der Liste raus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:26, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Tilge sie! Bild:;-).gif 12:35, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST)